Nous avons tous notre histoire
by Just Dyana
Summary: Petit OS racontant l'histoire de ma sucrette, Dyana, qui tombe amoureuse de Castiel.


C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille. Une adolescente, en somme. Pas tout à fait une adulte, certes, mais pas vraiment une enfant non plus… Elle le regrette un peu. Elle sait que les choses sont vouées à changer, mais ça la rend quand même triste. Triste d'être incapable d'apprécier à nouveau ce qui la faisait rêver avant.

Triste de voir que la magie s'envole.

Triste de ne plus croire aux fées.

Triste de grandir, en somme.

Enfin, elle n'y peut rien.

Cette jeune femme s'appelle Dyana. Elle a les cheveux coupés au carré, bouclés et ils ont une couleur rouge sombre qui tranche assez peu d'avec sa peau brune. Fait curieux, elle a des yeux d'un vert étincelant, qu'elle doit sans doute à sa mère. Très myope, elle porte sans cesse des lunettes. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix : sans cela, elle se cognerait un peu partout.

Ses amis la surnomment Lady ou Dya, au choix. Elle aime bien les deux surnoms.

Qui sont ses amis, d'ailleurs ? vous demandez-vous peut-être. Eh bien, elle discute avec Nathaniel de temps à autre. Elle s'est attachée à ce garçon un peu brisé, sans qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté entre eux. Elle espère secrètement qu'il se mettra dans le futur avec Kim.

Kim est une de ses amies proches, et Dyana l'admire secrètement pour son assurance et la fierté avec laquelle elle se comporte. En revanche, et ça peut expliquer certaines choses, Dyana ne supporte pas la possessivité donc Mélody fait preuve avec Nathaniel.

Dyana aime bien Rosalya, qui l'amuse, sans qu'elles soient proches, et admire Violette, pour une raison qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Elle n'aime pas Capucine, ni Ambre. En revanche, quand elle en a l'occasion elle peut discuter avec Li et Charlotte. Elle n'apprécie pas vraiment Peggy non plus, qu'elle traite de… Comment dit-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui. « Fouille-merde ». Elle n'a jamais aimé Debrah, même à l'époque où celle-ci était en couple avec Castiel.

A l'époque, Dyana était souvent seule, mais ce n'était pas un problème. La solitude ne l'ennuie pas. Car non, Dyana n'est pas arrivée en cours d'année à Sweet Amoris, et elle est tout sauf « la nouvelle ». Elle fréquente la plupart des gens depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Elle a aussi un léger faible pour Armin, même si elle ne l'avouera pas. Elle se pense incapable de plaire à qui que ce soit amoureusement et, pour cette raison, elle muselle ses sentiments. Car Dyana, comme tout le monde, tombe amoureuse.

Et, depuis deux ans, ses sentiments se tournent vers une certaine personne, sans qu'elle ait grand espoir. Comment Castiel pourrait-il s'intéresser à elle ?

Elle n'en a parlé à personne, sauf à Alexy, son compagnon d'infortune, puisque lui est tombé amoureux du beau Kentin, lequel semble résolument hétérosexuel. Alexy, de son regard perçant, s'est efforcé de surveiller la situation. Il s'est aperçu, après un long moment à en douter, que, peut-être, elle ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent.

D'où vient cette histoire, entre Castiel et Dyana ?

Eh bien, vous l'aurez compris, Dya connaît Castiel depuis longtemps. Toutefois, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. A l'arrivée au lycée, les choses n'avaient pas changé. En première cependant, ils étaient dans la même classe. Ils se connaissaient au moins assez pour se saluer lorsqu'ils arrivaient en cours, par exemple.

Un jour, Dyana s'était assise sur le banc habituellement occupé par Castiel. Elle s'était installée en tailleur, un livre sur les genoux, un stylo à la main et un autre derrière l'oreille. Sidéré, le musicien l'avait dévisagée quelques secondes avant d'avancer dans sa direction, furieux. Il avait été dépassé par Alexy et Armin, qui s'étaient laissés tomber de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. C'était à peine si elle avait relevé la tête.

Castel était sur le point d'abandonner son banc comme on laisse des raisins hors de portée ([i]de toute façon ils ne sont même pas mûrs[/i]),quand Lysandre passa à côté de lui.

\- C'est bon, mec, le retint le guitariste en l'attrapant par le bras. Il est occupé.

Lysandre avait observé le trio avec un vague intérêt.

\- Eh bien rejoignons-les. Ils ne devraient pas voir d'inconvénients à partager la place.

Sous les yeux sidérés de Castiel, Lysandre s'était alors avancé vers eux, avait eu un échange que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'avait pas pu percevoir, et s'était assis sur le banc. Avec un grognement agacé, Castiel le rejoignit.

\- Bonjour, Castiel, salua Dyana en lâchant son livre une seconde à peine pour lui adresser un sourire.

\- Salut, dit-il pour toute réponse.

Déjà, l'adolescente s'était replongée dans sa lecture. Armin laissa échapper un rire, s'attirant aussitôt les foudres de Castiel.

\- T'as un problème, gamin ? cracha-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, ô grand méchant loup, répondit Armin avec un sourire moqueur, faisant référence à la pièce de théâtre de l'année précédente. Je me disais juste que tu serais plus vexé que ça de t'apercevoir qu'une fille préfère un bouquin à un mec comme toi.

Castel serra les poings. Il allait riposter vertement quand Dyana l'interrompit.

\- Armin, ce n'est pas qu'un bouquin. C'est le dernier Héros de l'Olympe. Et c'est la période de l'année à laquelle je les relis tous. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que Castiel peut en avoir à foutre. Ce qu'il pense de moi doit se résumer à : elle est assise sur mon banc.

Castiel grogna. Pitié, que quelqu'un fasse taire cette bande de crétins.

Ce début n'était pas exactement encourageant.

Dya tomba pourtant amoureuse au fil du temps passé sur ce banc. Castiel finit par s'habituer à la présence de ceux qu'il appelait tout de même « les trois débiles », et en vint à leur adresser la parole. Du bout des lèvres, certes, mais il ne fallait pas ignorer le geste pour autant. Ils en vinrent à discuter. Si Armin ou Alexy se mêlait de la conversation, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'ils fassent immédiatement bouillir le jeune homme.

Pour Dyana, en revanche, c'était différent. Il fallait d'abord réussir à trouver un sujet suffisamment intéressant pour l'arracher à son livre. C'était presque devenu un jeu pour le musicien. Quand quelque chose intéressait Dyana, elle relevait brusquement la tête pour les observer, lui et Lysandre, à travers ses grosses lunettes rondes.

Elle les écoutait avec attention et, quand elle jugeait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'intéressant à dire, elle intervenait. Ses yeux se mettaient alors à briller, et elle devenait… Non pas jolie, ni vraiment belle, mais dans ces moments-là, il y avait quelque chose qui la rendait spéciale. Différente, en somme, elle qui était pourtant terriblement banale.

Elle pouvait changer de sujet sans prévenir. Parler de musique, puis passer à la poésie. Castel et elle se disputèrent souvent : qu'est-ce qui comptait le plus, les paroles ou la musique ? Elle révérait Prévert, comme il le découvrit, au fur et à mesure. Un jour, arrivant au banc, il la découvrit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en train de fredonner « Sympathy for the Devil », ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu ne parles pas de moi, là, quand même, Lady ?

Elle avait un peu rougi. Elle rougissait souvent, quand Castiel lui parlait. Elle aimait bien qu'il emploie ce surnom…

Alexy, une fois que Dyana lui avait révélé ses sentiments, avait donc toutes les cartes en mains pour décider de l'éventualité que quelque chose se passe.

Il avait alors pris un temps d'observation, en silence.

Observé que Castiel semblait comme aimanté par la jeune femme. Se penchant vers elle, passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder ce qu'elle lisait, de temps en temps effleurant son épaule, son bras, son poignet, sa taille, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Observé que Castiel la suivait du regard quand elle rentrait dans la classe, et semblait la dévorer des yeux.

Observé que Castiel ne s'amusait jamais autant que lorsqu'il débattait passionnément avec elle, que ce soit sur les noms adaptés à un chien (« Pas un nom humain, Cast', jamais un nom humain ! »), ou sur les meilleurs groupes de tous les temps (« Les Beatles. C'est tout. » « Lady, tu dis des conneries plus grosses que toi. Ils sont même pas dans le top 100, eux. »).

Observé que, peut-être, il s'intéressait vraiment à cette fille, ni jolie ni laide mais aux grands yeux verts et intelligents.

Il murmura discrètement ses conclusions à Dyana, peu de temps avant les vacances d'été.

Dyana rougit, et songea que cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

Comme ces papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac sans lui en avoir demandé la permission.

Comme la chaleur qui semblait naître dans sa poitrine et se diffuser dans tout son corps, semblant la brûler de l'intérieur.

Comme son coeur, qui se lançait dans des numéros de claquettes sans la prévenir.

Comme son grand sourire, qui ne s'effaçait pas et la trahissait régulièrement.

Vint un jour où Castiel et elle se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ce n'était pas tellement un hasard non plus. Il se doutait qu'elle serait là, révisant son bac de français, et elle lui avait proposé de la rejoindre pour travailler.

C'était un mauvais moment pour tomber amoureux.

C'était un mauvais moment pour embrasser la personne qu'on aimait, planqués entre des rayonnages.

C'était un très mauvais moment pour murmurer son nom pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou, serrant contre lui le corps qu'il rêvait de tenir depuis longtemps.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attirer un peu plus près encore.

C'était un mauvais moment pour la prendre par la main et l'emmener dans son appartement.

C'était un mauvais moment pour sourire et accepter de le suivre.

D'un autre côté, ils s'en foutaient.

« Tu ne risques pas de te planter à ton bac ? »

« Avec ce que je lis, Cast' ? Aucune chance. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois que citer Percy Jackson ça va t'aider ? »

« Pff. Fais pas le crétin. Au moins si la dissertation porte sur ce qu'on peut qualifier de littérature, je serai parée. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut qualifier de littérature ? »

Elle mit un moment pour lui répondre, sans doute parce que ses lèvres étaient alors occupées. Elle finit par expliquer, le souffle court.

« Ce qu'on éprouve du plaisir à lire. »

Il ricana doucement.

« Dans ce cas, notre histoire est une belle histoire. Parce que j'éprouve définitivement du plaisir à faire ça… »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau.

C'est une histoire improbable, celle du musicien et du rat de bibliothèque.

C'est une jolie histoire.

C'est une histoire d'amour, et il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit plus.


End file.
